


some great need in me starts to bleed

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: He'd wondered if he was ever going to see Matt again as long as he was with her.He feels like that thought might have jinxed it, really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from 3eb's [Deep Inside Of You](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/thirdeyeblind/deepinsideofyou.html) bc i hate myself and i love matt murdock in pain

He hasn't talked to Matt in almost a month by the time he stumbles back to their dorm. It's honestly gotta be a miracle that he makes it to their door at all, because he's drunk enough that Foggy's dizzy just looking at him.

"Matt?" he says softly. He hasn't seen him at all since that girl happened; for all he knows, Matt could be a totally different person. Hell, maybe he doesn't even know who Foggy is.

He starts to ask "Are you okay?", but Matt makes a hurt noise when Foggy opens his mouth to.

He's... He's crying.

"Matt?" he asks, even softer, and gets up from his bed to let Matt lean on him.

"She left, Fog," is what he whimpers, cheeks wet on Foggy's chest and his hands grabbing at the hem of Foggy's shirt.

He can't say he didn't expect a quick breakup, because she seems the type, from what he's heard from Matt's stories about how interesting and exciting she is, but _Christ_. He never expected Matt would be so torn up about it.

"I'm gonna lead you to your bed, okay, Matt?"

Matt nods against the same place on Foggy's chest.

He's pliant enough that laying him out isn't too hard. Getting his shoes off is a pain, as is getting Matt to stay still so Foggy can get his socks off too.

Taking his glasses off makes Matt a little fussier for other reasons; Foggy can see how red and wet his eyes are, and can probably tell he's been crying all night. He's _still_ crying, really, burning hot tears pooling and dripping sideways onto his pillow, breath uneven, and though he's no longer in full sobs like he was when he pressed his face into Foggy's shirt, his whole body still shivers from the effort of bottling up whatever else he can.

"Foggy?"

God, he sounds sad. He sounds like someone kicked a puppy, abandoned it, and then told it it failed puppy college.

"What's up, Matty?"

He knows he can only get away with a couple 'Matty's a year, so he may as well use one now while Matt's drunk enough he might not remember.

"I miss her."

"I know, buddy."

"Can you --" Matt starts to ask, but chokes up again before he finishes.

Foggy sits on the bed next to him, cautiously putting a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"'Can I' what, bud?"

Matt shakes his head.

"Nevermind," he mumbles, and shoves the side of his face into the pillow.

Foggy frowns and gives Matt's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Get some sleep, okay?"

Matt nods into the pillow, weak and already half asleep.

Foggy carefully brushes Matt's hair out of his face without thinking about it, and even though Matt's still sniffling, he smiles.

When Matt wakes up tomorrow and Foggy's sure he's safe to leave alone, he’ll leave the dorm with a twenty and a ten in his pocket, just enough to get Matt's favorite comfort booze and the gelato Matt only gets when something is really wrong.

Foggy thinks this will probably call for it.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know you can find me on [tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3direct)? : O


End file.
